Oscar, tu deviendras une rose
by Hikari Zero
Summary: Oscar fait son travail une fois de plus, mais les conséquences vont changer la vie de beaucoup de personnes.


A/N: J'ai récemment recommencé à regarder l'animé, et comme à chaque fois, ma passion me reprend. Cette fois, j'ai décidé de mettre toutes mes idées sur papier et finalement, de les publier.  
>J'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire en Français, alors j'imagine que certaines phrases pourront paraître bancales ou mal tournées, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.<p>

Cette FF est dédiée à Rauz, mon amie modo du CPAF.

Ce prologue est court, mais je l'ai écrit pendant un partiel de version... Les suivants seront plus longs.

**Prologue**: Mon enfant, ne partez pas!

'Cher Oscar, lorsque je vous vois porter cet uniforme de la garde royale, je ne pourrais me sentir plus fier. Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps déjà une ombre obscurcit ce magnifique tableau que vous faites. Prendre soin de la reine comme vous le faites vous a changé et je ne saurais dire si ce changement est bon pour vous.'

Le Général de Jarjayes balaya la cour du regard, prenant soin de s'attarder sur son fils. On l'avait appelé au service du Roi tôt ce matin et il avait n'avait pas quitté la cour du château depuis. L'on avait attenté à la vie de la reine quelques jours plutôt et Louis XVI avait préféré doubler la garde personnelle de sa majesté. Il avait donc fait appeler des hommes d'expérience et les avait placés sous les ordres directs d'Oscar. Paradoxalement, le fait de se faire passer en revue par son propre fils l'avait autant vexé que rempli de fierté. L'œil critique et connaisseur d'Oscar avait fait pâlir quelques soldats ma préparés et ses remarques acerbes quant à leur tenue avait fini de défaire leur visages.

Mais très vite, ce beau matin d'automne se transforma en un cauchemar terrible. Le Général vit lui aussi le soleil se refléter sur un objet métallique au loin dans les fourrés bordant la fontaine principale mais Oscar fût plus rapide que lui. Cela se passa si rapidement.

'Madame !' Le cri d'Oscar retentit en même temps que la déflagration du pistolet, semblant figer l'air et le temps. Avant que la balle n'ait pu atteindre sa victime, oscar s'était fait bouclier pour la reine et bientôt, une tâche rouge se forma sur l'ornement doré de son uniforme, à l'endroit où se trouvait son estomac. Il s'écroula aux pieds de la souveraine dans un bruit mat, tel un pantin sans os, alors que l'on entendait au loin les cris des soldats partis à la poursuite du tireur.

Le cœur du vieux Général sembla s'arrêter au moment où il vit le sang tacher le taffetas doré. Bien sur, il avait vu son fils blessé plus d'une fois, mais jamais n'avait-il imaginé voir un jour son enfant offrir sa vie en échange de celle de la reine. Certes, c'était son devoir, mais à ce moment précis, contredisant tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, le Général réalisa qu'à ses yeux, la vie de son précieux enfant valait cent fois plus que celle de Marie Antoinette.

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que tout s'anime. La reine était à genoux aux côtés d'Oscar, faisant fi de sa position de souveraine elle déposa doucement la tête de son soldat sur ses genoux recouverts d'une soie violette si précieuse, et se saisit ensuite de la main du colonel.

'Mon Dieu Oscar, tenez bon mon ami !' Gémit-elle.

Quand le Général reprit ses esprits, André avait déjà atteint son cheval et bientôt il était à ses côtés, lui indiquant qu'il partait quérir le médecin. Le général comprit ce que cela voulait dire, aucun autre médecin ne devait ausculter Oscar, où tout serait découvert.

'Mais qu'attendez-vous ?' cria la reine en proie à l'hystérie. 'Que l'on avance un carrosse afin que le colonel puisse être reconduit à son domicile !'

Le Général était pétrifié. Lui, cet homme qui avait vu les horreurs des combats, des morts par centaines et qui avait lui-même tué, était pétrifié à la vue du sang de son fils. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, le vieux Jarjayes avait peur, peur pour la vie de ce fils dont il était si fière mais aussi, et il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose aussi perturbante, il avait peur pour la petite fille qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de décider qu'elle serait un homme. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais regretté son choix, mais alors que les yeux d'Oscar se fermaient doucement, une goutte de sang s'échappant de sa bouche au coin de ses lèvres, l'homme se sentit vieux, inutile et infiniment cruel.


End file.
